


No Control

by TeitoxAkashi



Series: KHR Fic Archive Week 2018 [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: ? - Freeform, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gen, I love Reborn and Tsuna's interaction, Maybe - Freeform, Reborn is physically an adult, TYL! Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeitoxAkashi/pseuds/TeitoxAkashi
Summary: Day 4: UniteHe groaned and ducked his head down, cupping his forehead. "Oi, what's wrong?" He could barely register what Reborn was even saying as the man jumped down and knelt in front of him, trying to get a proper look."I-"





	No Control

His head hurt. Tsuna rubbed his temple, trying to ease away the headache. His intuition has been ringing the whole day, but he had no idea why. As far as he could tell nothing was happening so far. Hibari and Mukuro was away on missions, of course separately and on the other side of the world to each other, Gokudera's researching on their newest found on flames, Lambo lazying around somewhere, Ryohei with his wife and Yamamoto visiting his father back in Japan. It was peaceful, for once, but something just didn't sit right for the whole day.

Whatever was going to happen wasn't going to happen on his guardians, that was one thing he could confirm. 

Sighing, he closed his eyes from the words littered in the report. It seemed like he wasn't going to finish it anytime soon. He had been trying to work on the documents since morning but he wasn't progressing well.

He leaned back onto the office chair and forced himself to relax. "Maybe I should've taken some painkillers.."

"Slacking off, I see?" He didn't even bother to open his eyes to know who it was, neither was he worried about the statement that held no heat nor poison. He merely grunted and slumped further into the chair. It elicited a tut from Reborn, but in his defence, the chair was too comfortable not to do that. 

He heard a few rustle and before he knew it, Reborn was sitting on the table right in front of him, long legs dangling by the side of his chair. His eyes snapped open and saw the blank look on the hitman, watching, observing. The man said nothing and simply leaned closer, grabbing Tsuna's head on both sides.

Before Tsuna could even utter a word of protest or question, his thumbs rubbed on the pressure point with just the right strength. Tsuna groaned in relief, the pain slowly, but surely easing away. Reborn scoffed at that, clicking his tongue. "You should take care of yourself more. What would your subordinates do if you are to suddenly collapse?"

Tsuna chuckled, knowing that Reborn was actually concern of his well-being. "Hmn, they're more capable that we all think. Besides, you wouldn't let that happen, would you?" He gave Reborn a smile that had him snorting, but didn't deny. He didn't need to since it was the truth anyway. He wouldn't let him collapse, since he was always watching him, making sure that he was okay.

Tsuna sighed, shoulders sagging as all the tension left, his mind finally calm. "Thank you." Reborn hummed, but he didn't stop his ministration. 

"How's Yuni?" "She's alright. Gamma has been hovering her like an overprotective father twenty-four-seven." Tsuna laughed. "Well, in a sense, he  _is_  his father."

Reborn rolled his eyes and stopped, shifting his hand to cup Tsuna's cheeks instead. Over the years, the brunette had lost most of his baby fat, jawline sharper and cheeks more define, but it was still softer than most. He squished it, which earned a noise of protest from the other.

He smirked and stretched it instead. Tsuna winced, hands shooting up to pull Reborn's away. "It hurts, Reborn!" He tugged once before his headache came back tenfold.

He groaned and ducked his head down, cupping his forehead. "Oi, what's wrong?" He could barely register what Reborn was even saying as the man jumped down and knelt in front of him, trying to get a proper look.

"I-"

The both of them shot up and immediately dived to the side of the shelves, away from the window as bullets ran through it, shattering the glass into millions of sharp shards. Reborn had his gun out while Tsuna went into his hyper dying will mode. He sneered at himself. "Of  _course_  it would be an attack my intuition is warning me about. Why didn't I think of it?" He growled at his own stupidity.

Reborn would've rolled his eyes if he wasn't focusing on finding the target. "It seems like you need some training again." He mused. "Two sniper, one with machine gun. Six moving towards us." Scoffing, he clicked off the safety of his gun. "These people must be underestimating you."

He moved far too quickly for the snipers to react and immediately subdued them. The six assassins jumped in through the window, each holding weapons with flames, storm and cloud mostly. They didn't get too far, however, as Tsuna swooped in and punched two of them in the face, sending them flying back.

One of them tried to stab Tsuna when he came too close but Reborn had put a bullet in between his forehead a second faster. It didn't take them too long before they were all on the ground, either dead or unconscious but severely wounded. Reborn crouched down and peeled the mask off from one of them. "It seems like your enemy is on the move."

Tsuna narrowed his eyes as he looked over Reborn's shoulders. He huffed, frustrated as he ran a hand through his hair. "Finally. They took longer than I'd expected."

Reborn stood up and hummed, patting off imaginary dust of his hands. "They knew that you're keeping an eye over them after all." He turned, shoving a hand into the pocket of his dress pants. Tsuna tapped his chin for a while, as though he was thinking but it was all for a show. Reborn knew that as well. 

"Well," The brunette drawled slowly. "Since the others are mostly unavailable now, why don't we go hunting, just the two of us?" He smiled innocently, too innocent. If Gokudera were to witness it, he would pale. Reborn, on the other hand, was far too proud of that. "And here I thought you're supposed to be a pacifist." He teased.

"They gave me no reason to stay a pacifist for them." Tsuna shrugged, eyes glinting. "They have a huge debt that they need to pay after all." Their enemy had ambushed their teams, whether if it was the scouting team, the research team, basically most of them, continuously for the passing months. There were casualties and Tsuna was beyond enraged. He had wanted to do it diplomatically by calling the boss of the Famiglia out and discuss, but his calls were ignored, ridiculed. 

Tsuna was done being nice. "Well then, shall we?"

Reborn smirked. He tipped his fedora slightly and they moved out.

It wasn't the first time they had teamed up against an enemy or two, but clearly, it was the first time that it was only the two of them. Usually there was Gokudera or Yamamoto or Chrome there to make sure that they wouldn't go overboard. As they had said, Reborn and Tsuna teaming up together is far scarier than Mukuro teaming up with Viper. (That one incident between the two illusionist still gave all of them shivers.)

Let's just say, the enemy was never to be heard of ever again. (Gokudera was exasperated and immediately tired upon knowing.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I like Tsuna being badass. 
> 
> I like Tsuna fighting alongside with Reborn.
> 
> I like them being too OP for the world to take as well.
> 
> [I apologize for any grammar, spelling, etc. etc. mistakes]


End file.
